Finn Carter
by midnightkirin
Summary: A young girl joins the Black Order. The Order is happy about every maybe it can get because a war seems to come. However, Finn isn't just an exorcist, she's also the daughter of a general! Story about her life at the Order. Maybe some romance, not sure about that yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Sooo... This is my first story and I am Austrian so English isn't my mother language. I need to say this because I am afraid that there might be a lot mistakes. Especially commas are something I have no clue where I should put them. HOWEVER, you might wonder why I am writing in English then. I love this language and in my opinion English is a more beautiful language than German. Anyway I hope you like the story. Reviews, if negative or positive I will be happy if you'll write some. I try to upload every week a new chapter... so yeah let's begin**

* * *

><p>The incident with the Level 4 Akuma was several days ago and almost everything was back to normal at the Black Order. The branch itself was now transferred into another building which looked like a church in some ways. General Tiedoll was at the moment on patrol with his students Marie, Kanda and the fresh baked exorcist Chaoji.<p>

The general was worried about the recent developments and knew about the pressure of getting stronger pushed onto his students and the other exorcists. "What about a short breack, everyone?" he suggested to the three men. Chaoji was the first one to reply "Shouldn't we patrol the area?" Tiedoll lifted his hands and responded "It seems today's a peaceful day. Why don't we get some coffee?" "Doesn't sound too bad" Marie said. "Yuu-kun, come here!" the general shouted to get the moody Kanda to go to the café with them. As Kanda arrived and wanted to ask what all that fuss was about, an explosion was heard. All of their heads turned into the direction the noise came from and they rushed over.

Ca. twenty level one Akumas and a few of level two Akumas were gathered in the alley when the four exorcists arrived. They immediately started to fight them. Marie was evacuating the people in the street. As he thought hewas finished and would be able to help fighting a teenage girl with dark-red hair walked up to him. "Miss, you shouldn't be here. You need to go somewhere safe" Marie told her but she ignored him, asking: "You are an exorcist, aren't you?" "I am and that's the reason why you should go. It isn't safe here" he responded and tried to get her away from the fighting area. "No wait!" she shouted and pulled down her neckline exposing a lot of skin. Marie wanted to turn his head away but then he saw what the girl wanted to show him. "You know this don't you?" the girl asked him curiously. "Yeah I know what it is", Marie answered. He eyed the green cross on the girls décolleté. Then he noticed where he was looking and pulled up her dress which she had held down. _I need to take her to my master. After all this is an Innocence. _Marie thought and took the young lady with him ordering "You need stay close behind me where it's safe Miss." She nodded and followed him silently.

As they reached the fighting front Marie took the girl to his master to whom he said "Master, this girl needs to be protected. She's got Innocence." The general turned to Marie and the young lady. She wore a long dark blue dress and her hair was tied up, only single strands where falling into her face. She seemed at a young age around 16-17 years and didn't seem be scared from the Akumas flying next to them, being destroyed by Maker of Eden, Chaoji or Kanda. Tiedoll nodded and replied: "When we're finished I'll take a look at her."

After the exorcists finished fighting they gathered around the glass wearing man. Only one of the exorcists was checking the nearby streets if there were any of the monsters left. It was the blue haired young man who the glass wearing man called Kanda, the girl remembered. "What's your name Mistress?" the man asked looking at her through his glasses. "I'm sorry! I haven't introduced myself, have I?", the girls responded a bit shocked about what she forgot. "I am Finn Carter. Nice to meet you all." The oldest of the three nodded and replied:" I am General Tiedoll and this are Marie" he pointed at the dark skinned man with the headphones on and then on the younger looking brown haired guy, saying "and this is Chaoji. Would you mind telling me why you knew we could help you?" Finn nodded and responded "My mother met an exorcist long ago and knows a bit about the exorcists. Then one day, an Akuma came to our village and to our house. I wanted to protect my mother so I went out of the house to face the monster. Then this happened" she stopped explaining and pulled back the sleeve of her right arm. They looked at her hand curiously and the moment they would thought nothing would happen anymore a yellow-orange liquid gathered at her fingers and dropped on the ground. She went on recounting "When this touched the Akuma as I wanted to defend myself, the monster exploded. My mother told me that merely an exorcist would be able to do this. So I searched for someone like you for a month or two now." "That's right, only Innocence is able to destroy Akumas" the general explained. Finn got confused and wanted to know "What is Innocence?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end of my first chapter! I hope you liked it and read on when some new chapters are published. If there is anything that disturbs you or that you don't like please tell me I will change it. Thank you for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: First of all, I know and I am really embarrased about my fault in the author note. I know that it's first language or mother tongue but I just mixed it up and... ohhh. Well, there'S no use to cry over spilt milk so let the second chapter begin!  
>I do not own D. Gray-man just my OC<br>Review's are appreciated, positive and negative!**

* * *

><p>"What is Innocence?"<br>The general answered her "Innocence is a weapon to destroy and purify Akuma. The cross you have there is a shard of Innocence. Few people are able to use Innocence and they're called Accommodators who become exorcists. If you want to know more I'll tell you but now we have to go back to the Headquarters. You'll come with us and become an exorcist since that's why you looked for us." "That's right but if you don't mind I'd like to contact my mother first" Finn replied being relieved to have finally found them. Tiedoll told her that he was alright with it and asked "Marie would you go with her to the restaurant over there to ask if she can make a short call?" Marie nodded and they left the other exorcists.

After she had asked the waiter for some minutes on their phone and she payed him, she was able to call her mother. "Hello. Here's Carter" her mother answered the phone. Finn responded "Mother? It's me Finn. I call to tell you I found the exorcists. A general is with them and he told me to come with them to their headquarters." "But what about clothes and your other stuff?" her mother worried but Finn calmed her "I'll be able to go home and get it tomorrow." That's what the man called Marie told her on the way to the restaurant. After she finished the call and they got back to the general, he told Marie to look for an carriage to bring them back to the Headquarters while Chaoji searched for the blue haired exorcist to tell him they were heading back.

Now the general and Finn were alone and she stated "My father is an exorcist, too." "Your father?" Tiedoll asked and she replied "My mother described him with a similar hair colour like mine and a golden thing flying around him all the time. He called it Timcanpy. Do you know him, General?" Tiedoll nodded and was shocked about the new information. "I think he might be at the Order. I can introduce you to him" he suggested but Finn shook her head "I don't want to know him. After all he has left my mother all alone with me and didn't even cared to visit her once in those 16 years that have passed. I know that he is busy with hunting Akumas and all this stuff a exorcist needs to do but one visit would be possible even for him. Who would want a father like that? I'm fine without one." Tiedoll's eyebrows raised but he didn't respond. Then Marie came with the carriage and Finn requested this to be a secret. _How suprising. I would have never thought you would have a daughter and with that such a beauty. What would you do, if you`d know, Cross? _

The Headquarters was a big building which looked like a big gothic church and was several minutes away from town. "Chaoji, would you accompany Finn to the office of the chief and tell him about her?" the general asked Chaoji and he nodded showing Finn to follow him. As they entered the building Finn's breath caught. The building seemed even bigger from the inside. The ceiling was made of glass and the grey sky could be seen. Hundreds of men and women in lab coats walked through the halls seeming busy. "The old branch was nearly destroyed so everyone is bringing his stuff from the old branch here" Chaoji explained to the astonished girl. Observing the situation Finn asked "Are these all exorcist?" Chaoji shook his head and declared "These are the scientists. There are only few exorcists. With you and me, there are…" he started counting with his fingers. One, two, three, four, … "Fourteen with the generals I believe. You'll meet them soon. But first we're going to the chief's office." Finn nodded and they walked through the big hall.

On the other side they went up a stairway and then they went left and down a hallway. There were a lot of rooms on the right side and on the left side was the big entrance hall. After a while of walking Chaoji opened a door on the right hand side. He went in and Finn decided to follow him. Inside were a office desk and the walls were covered with bookshelves. Thousand of sheets lay scattered on the floor. A man in a white coat with silver ornaments and symbols on it was sitting vis-á-vis of a couch where Chaoji showed Finn to sit down. She did as he said and waited for the violet haired man to look up from his work. He did so after a few seconds and eyed the young girl. After a while he turned to Chaoji asking "Who's this?" Chaoji introduce Finn to the violet haired, glasses wearing man "This is a girl we found in a street nearby. She's got Innocence." The man stared at Chaoji and then at Finn. He stared at her for a while and Finn was getting uncomfortable. "Innocence you say? Sounds good, let me introduce myself. I am Komui Lee, the chief of this branch." He stood up and put forth his hand for Finn to take it and introduce herself properly "My name is Finn Carter. Nice to meet you." "Chaoji, thanks for bringing her here and if you want you can go now. Finn-san, I will explain everything you need to know about the Black Order now and afterwards we'll look at your Innocence, alright?" Chaoji and Finn both nodded and then the brown haired boy left the room.

The chief Komui explained everything from what Innocence was to what the aim of the Order was and so on. He also told her that a war was about to come and that the Order was happy about every member they could get in difficult times like this. After he explained everything and answered her a few questions, they went into another room which looked like a laboratory. There Komui started to analyse her Innocence how he and the other exorcist called it. They started to think about a way to use her Innocence as a weapon. At first Finn had been really nervous but it vanished bit by bit as she talked with Komui.

After a while they went down with an elevator to a big room. However, it seemed more like a deep hole which never would end. "What are we doing?" Finn questioned as the elevator stopped. Komui answered "We will look at your compatibility with your Innocence." As soon as he finished the sentence several tentacles grabbed Finn and took her up to face a big women-like being. Her eyes were covered with some of those tentacles which now looked more like hair. Her nose and mouth were visible but she didn't possess a real human body, it looked more like the one of a big snake. Her tentacles touched Finn and her skin tickled somewhat. "Komui-san, what is the meaning of this?" She didn't look down since she didn't know if the tentacle-woman was friend or foe. "This is Hevlaska. She is analyzing your compatibility with your Innocence." Finn stared at what Komui called Hevlaska and waited for something to happen. Suddenly Hevlaska opened her mouth and spoke "Compatibility is 34%, 42%, 57%, 65%, 71%" then she stopped and for a brief moment there was silence. "86% compatibility" she stated and put Finn down on the ground of the elevator. Finn looked at Hevlaska and waited for her to say something but as she kept silent, Finn turned to Komui and asked "And what means this number exactly?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and don't forget I would love some reviews! <strong>


End file.
